


Until Dawn

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [33]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pizza, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine invites her friends over for a sleepover and they decide to play a game: Until Dawn.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 5





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea) 
> 
> Warning: There are spoilers for the game Until Dawn.

Everything was set up and ready to go. The title screen for Until Dawn was displayed on the TV screen. A face moved on the screen as it waited for the game to begin. Clementine looked around the room. Popcorn and bowls of candy were on the living room table as well as an assortment of drinks. She glanced down at her watch.

_Everyone should be here soon._

Just as she finished the thought, a knock was heard on the door. Running over to the door, she opened it to find Brody and Ruby standing out front.

“Hey guys, come in.” Clementine stepped away to make room for her friends to enter. 

“Thanks,” Brody said as she and Ruby entered first, followed closely behind by Violet and Prisha while Sophie, Minnie and Renata brought up the rear.

“You guys ready for jumpscares and gore galore?” Renata asked excitedly, jumping down on the couch to join Minnie who had already taken her spot.

“I hope it’s not too gory,” Brody sighed, taking a spot beside Renata.

“Well I’m sure it will be fine,” Sophie gave a reassuring smile as she sat on the couch arm beside her twin. “We’ll all be taking turns so together we can survive the night.”

“Soph’s right,” Ruby took one of the available chairs while Prisha took the last spot on the couch. “It’ll be fun,”

“How long is the game anyway? Violet sat down on the remaining couch arm by Prisha.

“Usually it’s ten to twelve hours,” Renata stated, grabbing a handful of popcorn before shoving it in her mouth.

“So we’ll be playing _Until Dawn_ … until dawn.” Clementine said with an enthusiastic smile. Grabbing the controller, she took a seat by Sophie and selected the new game option. The   
game opened up with a still image of a butterfly warning the girls that their choices would affect the story and they should choose wisely.

“Who wants to go first?” Clementine held up the controller.

“Oh, I do!” Sophie shot her arm up quickly, snatching the controller as the opening shot of the cabin was shown. It became abundantly clear to the girls what type of characters they would be playing as when the prologue started.

“So we’re just following some idiotic teenagers?” Violet asked, leaning back with her arms crossed.

“Yeah, that seems about right.” Renata replied, grabbing a bowl of candy before leaning against Minnie’s shoulder.

“We’re playing as a twin,” Minnie seemed more invested now, leaning forward in her seat as she watched.

“Oh no, don’t fall for it,” Brody whispered as she saw Hannah go along with what Mike wanted, falling further into the teenagers’ prank. Soon it became clear to Hannah that she had been pranked, causing her to run out into the cold winter night alone. 

“That was brutal,” Clementine whispered, taking a sip from her drink.

“Don’t worry, Sophie and Minnie, we would never pull a prank like that on either of you.” Ruby declared firmly.

Sophie and Minnie shared a confused look before looking back at their friend.

“Thanks, Ruby,” Sophie gave a small smile as her attention turned back to the screen.

“It was just a prank, Han!” Renata mimicked Emily’s voice, making the others look over both impressed and confused by it.

“Well, it’s time to save my twin!” Sophie declared as she controlled Beth who slowly made her way through the dark forest. Brody hugged a pillow closer to her, jumping slightly as the deer jumped out. Soon Sophie came across a totem and picked it up, revealing some sort of vision.

“I feel like this is cultural appropriation,” Prisha looked annoyed by the game’s choice of item.

“What it is is scary,” Renata said in her best spooky voice. After a few minutes Sophie was able to find Hannah, but they weren’t alone. A stranger appeared behind them, causing them to slip and fall. The first major decision popped up. Beth could either let go of Hannah or choose to drop both of them. Sophie and Minnie locked eyes and nodded in unison.

“We’re going out together!” Sophie yelled as she moved the analog stick over the choice, causing the twins to fall to their deaths. As the opening song played, Sophie passed along the controller to Prisha. She began her turn by getting all the characters intros to which everyone had different responses. After a while she was in control of Sam who looked at a phone sticking out of the bag. 

“I don’t think you should be snooping,” Ruby said in a soft voice.

“Yeah, it’s not nice.” Brody agreed.

“Snoop! Snoop! Snoop! Snoop!” Renata chanted to which Sophie immediately joined in, the two smiling at each other as they chanted. Prisha moved the character forward and snatched up the phone, her curiosity getting the better of her. Soon Chris appeared behind her, causing Ruby and Brody to jump. Some more establishing scenes played out and Prisha decided to pass the controller on to someone else. As she continued to watch the game her hand wandered over to Violet’s, taking it in her own. Her thumb gently brushed against Violet’s, causing a warm feeling to shoot through Violet’s body. She glanced up at Prisha with a small smile.

A fight broke out between Emily and Jessica over what all the girls had agreed was a semi petty reason. 

“They’re splitting up,” Minnie’s eyebrow raised, confused by their choice.

“They really are idiots. They're all gonna die.” Violet replied from her side of the couch.

“It’s horror movie 101: don’t split up,” Clementine added, moving Mike forward as the couple bantered. The sound of the doorbell ringing in real life caused Clem to pause the game. Jumping up from her seat, she made her way over to the door where the pizza man waited. 

“Thanks,” Her voice was muffled as she held the boxes of pizza and closed the door with her foot. Ruby immediately made her way over and offered her help, placing down the pizzas as 

Clementine disappeared into the kitchen to get some paper plates. Soon they returned to the game. Mike and Jessica were in the safety of the cabin after running away from an unknown threat in the woods. Brody let out a sigh, glad that they were safe. Her eyes widened when she realized it was her turn to play. Reluctantly she took the controller and began to get the cabin warm for Jessica when suddenly she got a call from Mitch. 

“Hey, Prisha, can you grab my phone and hold it up to my ear?” Brody asked as she navigated Mike around the room. 

“Sure,” Prisha answered the call and held it up to Brodys’ ear.

“Hey, Mitch,” Brody answered, a small smile appearing on her face when she heard her boyfriend’s voice. “Everything’s fine, just playing the game. Yeah I’m fine. I’m just-” Brody let out a small shriek when Jessica got pulled through the door, causing the other girls who weren’t frightened by the scare to also react. “No, Mitch, it was just a jumpscare. Yeah, I’m okay. Oh shit, Mike, triangle! It's triangle!” Brody desperately mashed the button as Mike struggled to get to Jessica. “I have to go.” Brody used her nose to stop the call, turning her full attention back on the screen. 

“Ummm, ummm which way?” She looked frantically at the options.

“Just fucking jump it!” Violet leaned forward, her eyes glued to the screen. 

“Square!” Clementine yelled, pointing to the screen as Mike moved forward.

“Thanks,” Brody replied, mashing the buttons that appeared on the screen. It wasn’t over as Mike made his way down to the mines. Mike looked around desperately for his girlfriend who was nowhere to be seen.

“Did we get her killed?” Ruby asked with a concerned expression on her face. 

“No, she’s there!” Sophie pointed at the TV as Mike made his way over. After an unclear shot of whether Jessica was alive or not, Brody shakily handed the controller to Renata whose eyes lit up as she grasped it. Brody’s attention fell back on her phone as she sent a quick text to let Mitch know that she really was okay. 

“Watch the expert!” Renata gave a confident smile as she made her way outside of the elevator shaft to climb it. Immediately she missed the first button prompt, causing Mike to fall down in an overly dramatic way. Sophie let out a snort.

“That was just a warm up,” Renata’s tongue stuck out slightly as she concentrated on the buttons only to fail again and again. Sophie slowly devolved into a fit of giggles as her friend continued to miss the prompts. The others weren’t too much help as they smiled and laughed as well. 

“You’ve got this,” Minnie gave a reassuring smile, causing Renata to get a newly found drive. Eventually Renata passed the climbing challenge, but it seemed that the game knew she had taken too long, forcing her to take a darker path. Renata swiped her finger across the controller, hoping that the lighter would turn on. After a few tries it lit up. A pair of eyes appeared, hiding behind the planks of wood. Everyone seemed to get caught in this jumpscare except for Sophie who had sneezed right when it happened. She seemed pretty bummed at this fact but moved on as Minnie got the controller. 

Minnie was back with the majority of the characters and ended up playing as Chris as he made his way to what was surely his worst nightmare. There tied up was Josh, Chris’ best friend, and Ashley his crush.

“This is cruel,” Ruby’s tone was a mixture of sad and fearful as she heard the killer’s voice telling Chris he had to choose. The others weren’t sure how Minnie was going to decide this one. But it ended up being pretty easy for her. She moved the saw towards Josh.

“That was fast,” Clementine looked back over her shoulder at Minnie who shrugged. “He creeped me out.”

“That’s fair,” Violet agreed as she took another slice of pizza. Soon they were back in the shoes of Mike and it was Violet’s turn to play. She guided the character through what looked like an abandoned asylum until she opened a door and a wolf jumped out and started barking at her. The option to hit it was brought up, but instead Violet waited for the time to run out. She ended up finding a treat for the wolf and befriending it. A silent agreement was made amongst the players: the wolf had to survive the night. Violet soon approached a box with a fake hand swaying back and forth, a note attached to it. Without a second thought Violet reached for the tag, causing Mike’s hand to get caught in a bear trap. 

“Shit!” Violet was not expecting this. The camera changed to another’s viewpoint, approaching the room that Mike was in. The option to try the bear trap or to cut off his fingers appeared.

“Cut off his fingers,” Minnie suggested to which Sophie immediately agreed. 

“No, try the trap!” Brody begged, hoping not to see one of the characters she had become most attached to get hurt. 

“That may not work though,” Prisha tried to think both options through but time was running out.

“Fuck it,” Violet pushed the analog stick towards one of the options. Mike let out a painful cry as he held his now maimed hand. Brody hid her face behind the pillow as Ruby stated facts about how he should treat it so it didn’t get worse.

Clementine was next for the controller, playing a character they hadn’t seen in a while: Sam. She was busy still chilling in her bath when the killer stood behind her. 

“That’s so creepy,” Brody winced at the screen.

“It’s fucking digusting,” Minnie added in agreement. The others tried to warn Sam to look around but to no avail. Instead Sam was forced to watch a brutal tape of Josh getting killed. Suddenly the killer burst through the door, walking towards her. 

“Throw the vase!” Sophie yelled, jumping her seat. Clementine did just that before running down the hallway. The option to hide or to run appeared, causing the girls to split on the option. Clementine chose to keep running, avoiding each time to hide until she reached the final room in which she chose to hide. The don’t move warning appeared as Clementine froze, barely breathing while she hoped she wouldn’t get Sam caught. When she had succeeded everyone let out sighs of relief. 

The controller got passed around before it landed in Prisha’s hands again. This time they were in control of Emily who tried her best to call for help and was successful but they wouldn’t arrive until dawn.

“Roll credits!” Sophie and Renata said at the same time. A hand appeared, creepily moving across the screen as it sliced the cable causing the tower to fall. Soon Emily was in quite the predicament as she held on desperately for her life. Prisha was now in control of Matt as he decided between jumping to safety or helping his girlfriend.

“You should help her,” Brody looked over at Prisha. “She’s your girlfriend.”

“It would be pretty shitty to leave your girlfriend,” Clementine added, looking back at the group.

“But she’s a pretty shitty girlfriend,” Violet grumbled from her spot.

“Doesn’t mean she deserves to die,” Ruby’s counterpoint caused Prisha to pause. Moving the analog stick, she tried once to help Emily who continued to whine and diss Matt as he tried to help her. 

“Forget you,” Prisha shot the analog stick over to jump to safety, an annoyed expression on her face which turned slightly happier as Emily fell. 

Brody felt her heartbeat race as she held the controller. She played through a few scenes before arriving at one she dreaded. Chris and Ashley had been tied to chairs and a gun was placed on the table. The killer’s voice told Chris he had two choices: to kill Ashley or himself. Brody frantically moved the gun back and forth unsure what to do.

“You gotta pick, Brody,” Sophie stated as she opened up another drink.

“I-I can’t!” Brody’s voice wavered as she continued to move the gun back and forth when suddenly the time ran out. When she realized she had chosen an option that meant neither had to die, she fell back further into her spot in relief. Suddenly a big reveal happened, showing that Josh was the killer and was just pulling a big prank on the friends as payment for what happened a year ago.

“See, I told you he was creepy!’ Minnie gestured to the screen.

“Yep, you were right!” Renata smiled up at her girlfriend.

Everyone seemed to be done with Josh after that point. Although they all seemed somewhat sympathetic to him that only went so far. They were soon back with Emily who seemed just as whiny as ever. Suddenly a creature appeared to chase her.

“What is that!” Brody hid further behind her pillow.

“Whatever it is, you better move your ass!” Violet commanded Emily as she moved her forward. Soon a don’t move prompt appeared, causing Violet to turn into stone.

“Hey, Brody, hot or not?” Renata nudged Brody’s arm with a playful smile. Brody wasn’t even paying attention, her eyes averted from the screen and her ears plugged. 

“That’s a wendigo, Renata,” Prisha stated, looking over at Renata who didn’t seem fazed by the statement. 

“So?”

“Shut up, Renata!’ Violet hissed, whispering through her teeth. After a moment Violet had passed the prompt and moved forward towards her escape.

“All I’m saying is I would get with a wendigo if it was a matter of life and death,” 

Minnie looked over at her girlfriend. “You’d be dead though,” 

Renata gave a shrug. “Sophie knows what I’m talking about,”

“No, I really don’t,” Sophie shook her head though she smiled towards her friend. When Violet had safely gotten Emily out of trouble everyone cheered, proud of her achievement. Soon more information was revealed back at the cabin and Chris had to go off with the stranger to get Josh back into the cabin only for the stranger’s head to get taken clean off by a wendigo. Ruby was on the controls now and bravely ran forward to make it back to the cabin. 

“Not today, you creepy weirdos!” Ruby yelled as she aimed for a wendigo, shooting it all the way back.

“Way to go, Ruby!” Sophie cheered before stopping when Ruby missed the next one, causing Chris to die. Ruby’s eyes fell, upset that she was the only one so far to get a character killed.

“It’s okay, Ruby,” Clementine looked over at her with a sympathetic smile.

Ruby returned the smile and decided to extend her turn. The scene changed when the group argued whether Emily would turn because she was bitten.

“Don’t shoot her,” Prisha warned, leaning forward. “The stranger told us that it wasn’t transferred through bites.”

“Prisha’s smart. Let’s listen to her,” Renata nodded in agreement. Everyone seemed to agree automatically; Prisha was rarely wrong. Emily didn’t seem appreciative of the decision though, slapping Ashley afterwards. The girls took a quick break to stretch their legs and take a bathroom break. Everyone seemed eager to continue the game as they talked excitedly amongst themselves about the progress so far. Minnie had offered to take the controller next, playing as Mike as he made his way through the abandoned asylum once more. 

“Wolfy!” Minnie exclaimed excitedly as the wolf rejoined her. “I’m gonna keep you safe, don’t worry.” Minnie continued to go through the building until she ran into more wendigos which she was able to fend off thanks to her quick reflexes.

“That was so badass!” Sophie’s eyes shone proudly at her sister while she made her way to safety. When she entered a room she quickly jumped down the hole, hoping that the wolf would join her but instead it got taken out by a wendigo.

“No!” Minnie cried out, her hands dropping the controller. Renata moved closer to Minnie, giving her a warm hug.

“Dammit,” Violet’s eyes fell. Prisha’s hand wrapped around Violet’s to which Violet gave a small smile. Everyone seemed upset by the death but decided to soldier on. They still needed to save the   
others. 

Brody bravely took the controls once again this time as Sam. Walking through the cold water of the cave she moved the character to the glowing spot that signaled that an item was there. Leaning over to pick it up the girls soon realized what it was: Hannah’s diary. Since Clementine was closest to the TV she volunteered to read it. Narrating out the diary entries, a horrible truth came to light.

“What? Hannah ate Beth!?!” Sophie nearly fell out of her seat at the revelation. She looked over at Minnie, her eyes slightly teary due to a mixture of the news and the fact that it was nearing four in the morning. “Minnie, I would never!” 

Minnie reached out and took Sophie’s hand, giving a reassuring smile. “I know Soph.”

“Wait, you know what this means don’t you?” Prisha’s voice drew everyone’s attention towards her. “This means that Hannah committed cannibalism which means she’s a wendigo, likely one of the ones we faced.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at the realization.

“Holy shit,” Minnie whispered shocked by Prisha’s words. The twins shared a look with each other before letting the others know it was okay to continue on. 

Soon they were at the end of the game and Sophie was in charge. She felt her heart tighten at the responsibility on her shoulders. She was in charge of Sam as she tried to let the others escape, refusing to leave until everyone was out but each time she had to deal with a wendigo. Suddenly a wendigo jumped and collided with another, tearing off its head.

“Buff!” Renata yelled in time with the wendigo’s attack. Soon a Don’t Move prompt showed up, causing Sophie to become still.

The wendigo moved towards Sam’s face and screamed into her face.

“Me when I make Sophie do a breath check,” Renata joked with a playful smile. Sophie tried not to laugh at the joke.

“Ren, Sophie’s trying to concentrate,” Minnie looked over at Renata.

“Right, right, sorry.”

Sophie took a shaky breath. “I can’t do another wendigo attack.”

“Oh, here,” Renata snatched the controller and placed it on the table. “This way we won’t lose.”

“Cheater,” Violet grumbled with her arms crossed.

Everyone didn’t seem to care though as they just wanted to get everyone to safety. As soon as the last don’t move section was done, Renata tossed the controller to Clementine.

“Bring home the win!” Renata yelled as Clementine caught the controller, moving Sam towards the light switch.

"Hit the switch! Hit the switch!” they all yelled in unison.

Everyone was cheering when she was successful and the wendigos were toast. As they watched the end credits roll everyone felt the tiredness in their bones. 

The light shining through the curtains showed that they really had played until dawn. They all got caught up in their discussion of the game before sleep overtook each one of them.


End file.
